In general, flooring includes a sheet, a papered floor, a tile, etc., used mainly for finishing floors of buildings such as a building, a house, etc., provides a hygienic space by blocking dust and cold air from a cement floor, and has various patterns printed thereon, and thus, it is possible to exhibit decorative effects such as changing an indoor atmosphere according to customer's taste, etc.
Generally, when the flooring has a print layer and a transparent film layer formed thereon, there are many cases in which total volatile organic compounds (hereinafter referred to as “TVOCs”) are released above the reference value. In particular, in a universally used PVC tile, an emission amount of TVOCs is much higher than 0.10 mg/m2·h regarding the provisions of environmentally friendly building materials. Accordingly, an interest in environmentally friendly flooring in which the emission amount of TVOCs is reduced has increased day by day.
The flooring is required to have a predetermined level of mechanical strength so as to be widely used in residential or commercial use, and also is required to have hardness on a surface of a product so that scratches, etc., do not occur by daily use. Therefore, abrasion performance of the transparent film layer applied to the flooring is directly related to a lifespan of the product. There is a limitation in complementing the strength of the flooring only by adjusting a thickness of the transparent film layer.